Glasses
by indefinite.spectre
Summary: In which Kise just wants to read in silence without his fangirls bothering him and Kuroko just happens to be there, surprised to see the blonde reading. With glasses and red colored clips.


**Author's Notes::** Here goes my KiKuro fic. I apologize in advance for his horribly written fanfic but I did try my best to make it interesting as possible, even if this is a spur of the moment writing. This is set in Teiko timeline and I slightly changed Kise's eye attributes to fit into the idea I had in mind.

**Warnings::**Possible OOC-ness, Inaccurate Historical information, grammatical errors, bashing of Cleopatra VII

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Selecting the table at the very back of the school's library, Kise Ryouta wants to make his reading endeavor peaceful and quiet, without having the need of worrying about his stalker fangirls bothering him. People rarely go to the library for some unknown reasons Kise couldn't think of. If they only could just pay attention to the beauty of silence, he's pretty sure that they would appreciate the solitude their school's library has to offer, as well as venturing to the worlds unknown in different fictional books.

One thing that his fangirls fail to take note of is that he's a far sighted person. That is why he would always ask his teachers if they would be considerate and kind enough to allow him to seat either on the middle or back part of the class. He refuses to wear glasses simply because he feels uncomfortable wearing it on a daily basis. He prefers contacts better than glasses but there is a possibility that he might forget to remove it and inevitably leading to blindness.

However, he would make an exception in regards of wearing reading glasses. He wears them to aid him in reading because it will be rather strange if the book he is reading is far away from him.

And here he is now, wearing thin rimmed navy blue glasses, bangs clipped to the side by two plain red clips, borrowing it from his older siblings in case his hair gets on the way.

Reading the book he had taken fancy upon, he reads the book in silence, concentrated on what he is doing.

Hence, he didn't notice that a figure is watching him from afar, a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

Kuroko faithfully goes to the library after he's finished with his lunch, and it just happens that he sees Kise entering the library, and his first idea is that the blonde is following him.

He is wrong though.

Kise _actually _reads during his free time, which surprises the teal haired man a bit. He never pegged Kise as a bookworm, seeing that he's too lively and a chatterbox to actually read a book and indulge himself in silence.

And what surprises Kuroko the most is that he actually finds the lively blonde _endearing_ with his glasses.

It is just unusual sight for Kise to be quiet in a long period of time, with the exception of basketball of course. As well as seeing him wearing glasses and bangs clipped sideways with two plain red clips.

Kise is concentrated on what he is doing that he didn't notice Kuroko's arrival in front of his table. The phantom player stands for a good minute or two, before deciding to announce his presence.

"Kise-kun," he calls him.

No response.

"Kise-kun," a little bit louder than the previous.

Still no response.

"Kse-kun." Louder than the previous and taps the blonde's shoulder.

"Ah! Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaims, surprised. Kuroko makes a quiet gesture, face expressionless as always, and Kise offers him a sheephish smile, whispering sorry at the same time.

"May I sit here?" Kuroko politely asks, holding the chair opposite Kise's nods in agreement.

"Sure, go ahead." He replies, offering the light blue haired teen a smile before turning to his book. Kuroko mumbles a thank you and before pulling the chair lightly and sits on it. He pulls out a hard bound book with no flashy cover in front of it. Just a plain old black colored book with gold letters printed on its spine.

He opens the book where the bookmark is placed, and starts to read that chapter. After a few minutes, he closes the book gently and glances over Kise who is still reading his book intently, serious expression on his pretty face.

'Kise-kun looks cool and handsome when he looks like this.' Kuroko, thinks, a bit fascinated at Kise's face. Kuroko studies it for a bit, staring at him curiously and then directs his on the book Kise is reading. The blonde doesn't even notice.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko calls his attention, curiosity finally overriding his system, "what book are you reading?" He asks curiously.

Kise looks up, blinking twice before adjusting his glasses. "_Hamlet by William Shakespeare_. I'm reading the edited version though, I find it hard to read the script itself because I'm not used to it." He replies, smiling.

"Ah, the vengeful prince and the murdered king… I didn't know you are into bloody stories, Kise-kun." Kuroko comments, looking at the book.

Kise laughs. "Not really. I was just curious what is this all about. All I see here is tragedy, madness and tons of dark themes. I like _Midsummer Night's dream_ better; it is much lighter than Macbeth and Hamlet. And _Midsummer Night's Dream_ is more of my type of story." He says happily. "I want to read the play that he wrote about _Anthony and Cleopatra_, it seems like a nice story."

"Cleopatra is considered as a snake, letting Julius kill her brother and husband just because she wants to be a queen again. She's atrocious, using her beauty to gain what she wants. Honestly, they are stereotyping her; Nefertiti is the most beautiful Ancient Egyptian queen, not Cleopatra."Kuroko says, titling his head a bit to the right. "I didn't know you are a Shakespearean, Kise-kun."

Kise shakes his head, disagreeing. "No, I'm not. If I have free time, I read some of his works but I tend to our modern literature. I don't know much about him except for the fact that he wrote tons of sonnets, made Shakespearean expressions, a famous playwright and was overshadowed by Christopher Marlowe during his time." He says, shrugging a bit. "His works are good but I think almost all of them are tragedy and have tons of deaths."

Kuroko nods," perhaps that kind of genre is popular during his time. As much as I want to continue this conversation, have to go now, Kise-kun." Kuroko says, standing up and getting his book. Kise frowns for a bit, but is instantly replaced by a warm smile.

"Sure! See you later, Kurokocchi!" Kise says, biding his friend farewell.

"See you later too, Kise-kun." Kuroko bids him farewell too, and stops for a bit. "And also," pausing for a little effect. Kuroko then gives him a faint and small smile.

"Kise-kun looks great with glasses."

Kuroko leaves in haste after his final words, and he had left Kise dumbfounded. He turns beet red afterwards, playing Kuroko's words over and over again inside his head, like a broken tape recorder.

"_Kise-kun looks great with glasses."_

'Aaaahhh! Kurokocchi's so cute-ssu! Please marry me someday, Kurokocchi!" He thinks, burying his face on his palms, still blushing like crazy.

* * *

**Extra**

Kuroko briskly heads to his classroom, cheeks tainted red. He fails to notice a smirking red head and blank faced green head.

"It seems like I have won once again, Shintarou."Akashi says calmly, looking at Midorima who's silently (and secretly) fuming.

"It looks like it Akashi. However, I shall win next time, nanodayo." Midorima simply says, pushing his glasses with his index and middle fingers.

"Hmmm? You will never win against me, Shintarou, I am certain that victory will be mine." Akashi says, seemingly having a smug and all knowing expression on his face.

'Cocky Brat.' Is the words that pops out of the green head's furious mind.


End file.
